


Artificial Skin

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [42]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, inventing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this Ridiculous Sentence Prompt on Tumblr: "I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arwenxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arwenxs/gifts).



When Jarvis asked Bucky to go to the workshop as fast as he could, he dreaded what he would find there. Jarvis didn’t sound like Tony was injured, but there was an urgency to his voice that made Bucky uneasy.

He stormed into the workshop, frantically searching for Tony who popped up behind one of the benches.

“Tony, why did Jarvis send me down here?” Bucky asked and he noted that Tony wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“What happened to your shirt?” he asked and Tony looked down at his chest before he shrugged.

“It melted off,” he said and walked around the bench towards Bucky.

It was only then that Bucky noticed that Tony wasn’t wearing any clothes; he was completely naked and Bucky quickly averted his eyes.

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.” 

Tony stopped in his track and looked down at himself again.

“I don’t have any spare clothes down here and besides, I am actually wearing something!”

“What are you talking about? What happened to your clothes?” Bucky asked and tossed Tony a blanket in hopes that he would cover himself up before Bucky’s own anatomy took more interest in the sight before him than it should.

“They melted off,” Tony casually said while he wrapped himself up in the blanket.

“They melted...Tony are you alright?” Bucky asked concerned, even though he hadn’t seen any obvious injuries on him a few seconds before.

“I’m fine. The shirt was supposed to melt, the pants were a bit of a surprise, but I got them off before anything happened.”

Now that Bucky took a closer look he could see that there were a few red patches on Tony’s legs, probably where he hadn’t been quick enough with taking them off.

“Why was your shirt supposed to melt?” Bucky asked though he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

“I finished your artificial skin,” Tony said, obviously proud and Bucky frowned.

“And your shirt needed to melt for that why exactly?”

“Because I needed to test if the heat would get through it, you know, that wouldn’t be good for your arm at all, so I figured, I would test it right here.”

“Are you wearing the skin?” Bucky asked and took a closer look at Tony’s chest.

“Jep. It’s great, isn’t it? You can’t even tell it’s not my skin.”

Tony was right there, Bucky had to give him that.

Tony wedged a finger between the artificial skin and his real one on his neck to show Bucky exactly where it ended.

“How did you get into this?” Bucky asked a bit amused. “And how will you get out again?”

“Jarvis produced it right on me. You’ll have to cut me out.”

“You wasted all of this skin to test it,” Bucky said, a bit surprised that Tony didn’t have another way to get out of it.

“It needed to be perfect before we put it on your arm,” Tony said with a shrug and Bucky was yet again hit with the realization how much he was gone on the guy.

“That’s awfully sweet of you,” he said and did a double take when a faint blush started to creep up on Tony’s cheeks.

“I’m just, you know, taking care of my...teammates. Jep. That’s what I’m doing.”

“Sure you are,” Bucky agreed. “Need some help getting out of the skin?” he asked and walked closer, carefully laying his hands on Tony’s hips. 

Tony’s breath stuttered a bit but he nodded. “Yes, please,” he said low, and looked up at Bucky through his lashes, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “If I had known getting into something was all it took for you to offer me to get out of it I would have done this weeks ago.”

“We’ll just have to make up for lost time now,” Bucky said with a small smile and Tony nodded. Bucky couldn’t wait to get his hands on his real skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/142255403051/i-agree-with-dreamcatchersdaughter-especially)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
